villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gabriel Lorca (MU)
Gabriel Lorca was a mirror universe antagonist introduced in the Star Trek: Discovery episode Context is For Kings. He was portrayed by Jason Issacs, who had also played Banastre Tarleton in the movie The Patriot ''and Lucius Malfoy in Harry Potter. Biography An officer in the Terran Empire's Imperial Starfleet, Lorca acted as a right hand to Empress Philippa Georgiou, who trusted him with some of her most important missions and secrets. At the behest of Georgiou, Lorca acted as a father figure to that universe's version of Michael Burnham, and as she grew up their relationship took a turn - with Lorca seeing her as the key to power. As with all Terrans of the Mirror Universe, he was photo sensitive and had a low tolerance to bright lights. Sometime prior to 2256, Lorca attempted a coup against Georgiou. His coup attempt was defeated. Lorca was beaming up to the ''Buran while it was under attack by the Charon. During transport the Buran came in contact with an ion storm, and Lorca was beamed in to the prime universe, and posed as his primary universe counterpart. Taking command of his counterpart's ship USS Buran, he destroyed the ship to keep it from falling into Klingon hands as the Klingons, led by T'Kuvma, renewed their conflict with the Federation. Lorca was the only survivor of the Buran. He explained that his sensitivity to bright light had been caused by the destruction of the Buran, and the explosion of that ship damaged Lorca's eyes. Lorca had to endure changes in the light level slowly. He refused implants that would have resolved that problem as an exam would have shown nothing was wrong and exposed him as an imposter. After the destruction of the Buran, Lorca was assigned to be the Captain of the Discovery. His ship was involved in experiments to develop a new type of FTL drive which could cross 90 light years in just a few seconds. When the prison shuttle STS-21 was nearly destroyed by a space borne species, the Discovery rescued the shuttle, including the mutineer Michael Burnham. Deciding in light of the war with the Klingons that Burnham was still a vital asset, Lorca put her to work while the shuttle was being repaired. Due to the secretive behavior of Lorca and his crew, Burnham began to suspect that Lorca was engaging in the kind of activities that would be considered illegal at best and war crimes at worst. Lorca convinced her that he was not engaged in such activities, that his crew was instead developing a new way to travel faster than light. After destroying the Klingon ship Sarcophagus, Lorca redirected the Discovery to jump into the mirror universe. He went on a mission with Burnham to the ISS Shenzhou to obtain classified information about the Defiant, which had crossed over a century earlier. He was later taken on board the ISS Charon. Lorca faked a cardiac arrest, and was released from the agony booth he was being tortured in. Overpowering Captain Maddox, he managed to escape custody. He then freed Ellen Landry and the rest of his people from confinement. Lorca took control of the Charon and attempted to kill the Emperor. He was defeated in hand to hand combat with Burnham, who showed him mercy and decided not to kill him. Georgiou had other ideas and stabbed him through the heart with her sword. The Emperor then pushed him through the throne room's portal into the mycellial core, vaporizing him. The Discovery made it back to the prime universe, but due to Lorca's sidetracking the Discovery before she could return to starbase with vital intelligence the Federation had not fared at all well in the war during the time Discovery was gone. Navigation Category:Male Category:Star Trek Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Spy Category:Right-Hand Category:Deceased Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Homicidal